Teenage Dream
by x.It's-Just-Me.x
Summary: This is about when James meets a girl and basically falls in love. Short and sweet, with a little bit of fluff. I hope you like it!


Okay, so I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning and I didn't even proofread it. There are probably grammar mistakes and time line errors and things like that, but I would really like it if you reviewed! Please, good or bad, I'd really like to know what you think. Any improvments...? So, yeah. Thanks for reading this and I really hope you like it!

Samantha and James were sitting side by side in the common room. It was late, so no one else was down there besides themselves. Seated in their favorite couch, they watched the fire's flames flicker, casting shadows on the walls around them.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Samantha asked James. It was one of her favorite memories.

James smiled. "Of course." He replied. "It was on the train."

He turned his head and looked her in the eyes, just like he had done that day on the Hogwarts Express. In fact, the expression was so similar that she couldn't help slipping back into the past and replaying the memory.

Sitting in between two people you don't know is awkward, especially if one happens to be a wise-cracking, charming young boy and the other is off dreaming about nargles and wrackspurts.

Across from Samantha was Rose, who was smiling apologetically. She hadn't meant for the seating arangments to be like this, but everyone had come in all at once, each claiming a spot before Rose could even drag Samantha to the side. After everyone had settled down, there were only two empty seats and Rose had chosen the one next to her boyfriend, Lysander and her cousin, Albus.

Samantha sat back in her seat, or at least as far as she could go. The boy to her left, who was apparently named James, had impossibly broad shoulders for a 5th year. She had to shift towards Lorcan, Lysander's twin brother, in order to lean against the cushion.

"So…" James started off with a grin. "This is Samantha."

"Yes, James." Rose said with contempt? in her voice. "This is Samantha."

"Hello." Samantha said with a little wave. She was a little shy, especially if she was talking to a boy who kept grinning at her like this.

"Hmm… Well, it's nice to finally put the name to a face, especially if it's as pretty as yours."

Samantha blushed scarlet and tried to hide behind her long blonde hair. Rose looked her again; another silent sorry. She took a deep breath and turned to James, smiling.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too."

She dropped her gaze to her bag sitting at her feet and started to dig through it. Pulling her IPod out, Samantha decided that instead of subjecting herself to James' constant flirting, she was just going to sit back and enjoy her muggle music.

That was easier said than done. Getting comfortable was much more of a challenge then she had anticipated. Not to mention that James kept leaning over her to talk to Loran. After an hour of this she decided to make them both happy.

"James," Samantha said, interrupting him midsentence. "Would you like to switch seats?"

"What?" he replied.

"Would you like to switch seats? This way you can talk to Lorcan and I can have a window seat."

"Yeah, sure." James started to get up and so did she, grabbing her bag off of the floor. He rose to be around 6 foot 2, or so she was guessing. After bumping into what felt like 20 knees and James himself, she finally sat back down at her new seat. James sat in her original seat, and they both appeared comfortable.

Satisfied and smiling, Samantha settled in and put her IPod back on. Looking out the window, she realized it was raining.

20 minutes later, all was quiet. Rose had fallen asleep on Lysander's shoulder, and they were both asleep (and Samantha could have sworn she saw Scorpious Malfoy glaring at them through the compartment door.). Albus had gone off to visit his girlfriend, and Lorcan was immersed in 'The Quibbler'.

James turned to Samantha and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and took one ear bud out of her ear, a questioning look in her eyes.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

"Some muggle music. Why?"

"No reason. You mind if I listen?"

"You're probably not going to like it." She warned.

"I've listened to muggle music before. I know…MaMa? No that's not it. ChaCha-"

"GaGa?"she suggested.

James' eyes lit up. "Yes, GaGa, that's it!"

Samantha just shook her head and laughed. Handing over her ear bud she turned to look back out the window, but before she and played the next song she said "I'm not going to change it if you say it's a 'girl' song, though."

James sighed. Samantha laughed. Then she hit play.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Looking out the window, Samantha couldn't help but think of how much she loved this song.

_Before you met  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

James was surprised by the song. He scrunched up his face and tried to act like he hated it, but it didn't matter anyway. Samantha wasn't even looking at him. Letting his face relax, he listened to the lyrics, staring at the back of Samantha's head. Something about her was different. She wasn't a flirt like the majority of the girls he dated. She was even sweet. He didn't know what this odd new feeling was.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Samantha thought about the boy beside her. Besides making her uncomfortable, James also brought new feelings, too. She told herself not to think like that, knowing he was one of the biggest players in school. But even after she mentally scolded herself, she couldn't help but think of his messy raven hair, sarcasm, and wit. And knowing he was right behind her made the feelings all the more powerful.

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

The song continued to play as Samantha turned around and James looked into her eyes. Her light green ones bore into his blue ones, and they were caught in an almost hypnotizing trance. They both started to lean in slightly and just when their lips were about to meet, a huge snore broke them apart.

Their surrounding slowly came back into focus. Lorcan was still beside James, and was still holding 'The Quibbler' only now he was reading it upside down. Rose and Lysander were slowly waking up, and James and Samantha both leaned back into their seats.

However, right before either Rose or Lysander opened their eyes, James took the now silent ear bud out of his ear, and handed it back to Samantha.

"Thanks." He whispered, his eyes still on hers. Then he slowly turned around and leaned back, before anyone in the compartment knew what had almost happened.

Shaking her head and coming back to the present, Samantha looked back into James' eyes.

"Once a flirt, always a flirt." She laughed.

"Oh, really?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

She leaned in. "Yes, really."

His lips finally met hers, and in her ears she could hear the lyrics…

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

After that train ride, James seemed to lose his reputation as a ladies man. The only girl he saw was Samantha, and it continued to be that way even until after they had graduated Hogwarts. Eventually, they got married and to this day every time you mention a train ride they'll both get a dazed look in their eyes and identical smiles on their faces.

Please review!


End file.
